


Deledier Smut

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: Eric and Dele have a little fun





	Deledier Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I dont claim for any of this to be real.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: the-weatha

Dele lay stretched out on Eric's bed, his legs covered in black stockings, secured around his waist was a garter belt holding them up. He stared up at Eric who was standing in his boxers, his cock was full and hard, hidden behind the material. Dele bit his lip thinking of how good it was gonna feel once Eric was inside him. He spread his legs and bent his knees “fuck me daddy" he whispered beckoning Eric over to him. Eric smirked and he climbed on top of Dele his hand running up the soft fabric of the stockings, his boyfriend looked so fucking gorgeous in them. Eric pressed his torso down on Dele's as he leaned in to passionately kiss the younger male, one hand on the bed steadying himself, the other gripping Dele's hair. He licked into his mouth, sliding his tongue across the others. Coaxing it into a battle that Eric knew he would win. Dele would always submit to him. That was how they worked in the bedroom. Eric kissed his way to Dele's neck and collarbone, leaving delicious looking bruises all over them. That would definitely get the team talking the next day. Dele bucked his hips up his aching cock hitting Eric’s abdomen. Eric chuckled heavily at his impatience but Dele has always been that way, he trailed his lips down, planting a kiss on the tip on Dele's cock. Dele moaned before gasping as he felt Eric smack his thigh. “Turn over baby" he commanded sitting back to watch his boyfriend. Dele raised himself on shaky arms and flipped over, his cock now trapped between himself and the sheets. Eric couldn’t help himself and brought his hand down over Dele’s ass. A loud crack sounding in the room. But Dele just moaned at the stinging pain, he loved when Eric got rough with him. Eric kissed the back of Dele's calf and thigh before moving his way up to soft round ass. Kissing and nibbling on the cheeks. He spread then apart with his hands and stared at the quivering hole in front of him. Licking his lips he dived in, flicking his tongue over it repeatedly, poking the tip in just a bit before pulling out and sucking the rim. The sounds Dele made was like music to his ears. He pushed his tongue all the way in, plunging it as deep as it could go, his face pressed all the way into Dele's sweet gorgeous ass. He fucked his tongue into the tight hole, his hands gripping tighter at the globes. Above him Dele was moaning louder by the second, he always loved having Eric’s tongue in his ass, it was one of his favourite pass times. He could spend hours getting eaten out by Eric and still want more.   
Eric groaned into Dele's ass, he pulled back to suck on his finger before sliding both his tongue and finger inside of his boyfriend, wiggling them around, pushing in and out of him. Dele couldn’t take the combined pleasure, he wanted to feel Eric's thick hard cock inside him. He wanted his boyfriend to fuck him into the mattress. “Eric. Daddy. Want your cock in me please" Dele begged pushing back onto Eric’s face and finger. Eric pulled back and rubbed his hand over Dele's thigh, “you want my cock baby? You gonna take all of me?” Dele sobbed loudly, nodding his head. “want your big cock to fill me up. Please please please" he panted flipping over again and pushing his lips to Eric’s rubbing desperately against his thigh. Eric gripped Dele's hips and held the boy still, “naughty naughty" he chided, smacking his thigh. Nipping at Dele's lip he pulled away “lie down baby" he commanded, pushing on Dele's chest before he got up to go to his bedside drawer. Dele watched as Eric pulled a bottle of lube out, he groaned knowing Eric’s fat cock was going to be deep inside him, and he couldn’t wait. He loved having Eric’s huge dick filling him up, how it stretched him wide, pushed him to the limit.   
Eric stripped his boxers off, his cock smacking his abs, it was 10 inches long and thick enough to stretch Dele’s mouth wide. He drooled wanting Eric to fuck his throat. He crawled over to Eric sitting in front of him, gripping his cock in his hand, he jerked it a couple of times before taking the head into his mouth, suckling on it. Tasting the salty pre-come. He stroked Eric’s erection while bobbing his head taking more and more of him down, they had done this plenty of times. Had practiced over and over until Dele could take it all, and he’d loved every second of it. Eric placed his hands on Dele's head pushing him down more, wanting him to take even more of his cock. Dele dropped his hand away, it landed on his lace covered thigh. He relaxed his throat as he felt Eric push more of his length down it. Drooling around it, his nose was finally pressed against Eric, all 10 inches were inside his mouth, constricting his breathing. He loved the feeling, loved to get used by Eric. Keeping Dele in place with one hand, Eric used the other to pinch the males nose, cutting off all attempts at breathing. He could feel Dele start to gag and choke around him, it turned him on. Watching as spit dribbled down Dele's chin and tears steamed out of his eyes. Several seconds passed before Dele began tapping on his leg, a silent plea to let him go. Eric pulled backed watching as his boyfriend coughed and gasped trying to get air back into his lungs, he stroked himself leisurely, twisting his hand around his dick. Dele sat back up and opened his mouth wide, Eric chuckled darkly. “More?” he questioned, “you’re a little cockslut aren't you Del" Dele nodded enthusiastically, before Eric gripped his head with one hand and guided his shaft into the warm waiting mouth. Dele took it all in, his lips wrapping around the base, his tongue pressed flat against the underside. He loved the taste of Eric’s cock, loved to greedily suck it all down and taste the salty cum. Eric began to fuck Dele's face, his thick rod sliding in and out of the younger males throat, he trusted deeper his balls smacking Dele's chin. Suddenly he pulled out, causing Dele to whine loudly. “Wanna fuck you baby" Eric grinned leaning down to kiss Dele's swollen lips. He pushed him backwards so he fell on the bed, his legs instinctively spreading apart, Eric uncapped the lube and spread it on two of his fingers before pushing them both inside. Dele clenched around the sudden intrusion but was otherwise relaxed and definitely very needy. “Fuck Daddy" he cried out, hands fisting the sheets as Eric pushed his fingers in and out, a sloppy squelching noise echoed in the room, as he finger fucked Dele. He pushed a third one in, knowing his boyfriend could take it, knowing he loved the little sting of pain that came along with it. Dele pushed his hips back, trying to get more of Eric’s deliciously thick fingers into his greedy hole, wanting to be fucked by anything his boyfriend would give him but mostly his raging erection. Eric stretched his fingers apart, leaning down to kiss and lick over Dele's stockings, making the skin beneath wet. He wanted to be deep inside of his lover now, needed to be.  
With a pip he pulled his fingers out, costing his cock with more lube to ease his way, before rubbing the tip over Dele's entrance. Dele bit his lip, staring up at his boyfriend waiting for him to give him what he needed. He didn’t have to wait long as Eric shoved all 10 inches in with one thrust, bottoming out completely. His balls coming to rest against Dele's ass. Dele groaned loudly, feeling his ass stretch and clench around Eric’s thick cock, he loved the feeling, no one could make him feel so full like Eric could. Eric stroked a hand over Dele's cheek, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling out and thrusting back in, wasting no time. Knowing they both wanted this to be as rough as possible. He felt Dele's legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in deeper. The soft material feeling nice on his skin. He trusted again, and this time Dele moaned out loudly, his prostate having been hit by the tip of Eric's cock, he stared down at the male, as he thrusted even more. Fucking into him with long hard strokes, watching his reactions savouring them. Dele gasped, his eyes were screwed shut, his mouth was wide open and Eric kept fucking into him, hitting his prostate over and over, driving him crazy. He brought his hands up to wrap around Eric’s broad pale back, his fingers digging into the skin clawing at him. He loved getting fucked by Eric, he loved Eric period.  
“Look at you,” Eric huffed, “you were made for me, made to take my cock. Weren’t you baby" he spoke, his arms flexing, Dele nodded rapidly “Yes” he breathed out. “Yes what" Eric growled, thrusting in deeper than before. “Yes daddy!” Dele cried out, “yours, all yours. Made for you, love your cock in me so much" he sobbed tears welling up in his eyes and he felt the pleasure take over more and more. Eric had been teasing him for hours, he didn’t think he could last much longer. He moved a hand down to wrap around his aching cock, before Eric brutally smacked it away. He felt his lovers hand tighten around the base, not moving, not allowing him to cum. “only good boys get to cum baby" Eric chuckled, slowing fucking into Dele, his big cock constantly hitting the others prostate. Dele whined loudly “I’ve been a good boy!” he cried wanting Eric to let him cum. Eric shook his head and kissed Dele's chin. Not moving his hand as he continued to thrust deeply into the clenching ass. He knew what he wanted and he'd get it. He picked up his brutal pace again, his balls slapping loudly against Dele's soft ass. He knew Dele couldn't take much more it was evident in his face. “please daddy. Please I want to cum. Let me cum daddy please" he sobbed loudly tears streaming down his face. Eric smiled down at him and slowly stroked him, building up speed , he rubbed his thumb across the head that was leaking copious amounts of pre-come. Dele felt himself tense up as his organ approached, he squeezed tighter around Eric wanting his lover to fill him full of cum. “come on baby, cum for me" Eric all but demanded and who was Dele to disobey. With one last thrust he felt himself coming all over Eric’s hand and his chest. Thick ropes painted them both and he screamed Eric's name. Eric wasn’t far behind, with a few more rough thrusts he came spilling himself inside of Dele's clenched hole. He groaned out his head dropping down onto Dele's shoulder.   
He could feel Dele stroking at the base of his neck, the touch light and loving for what they had just done, he smiled into the males collarbone and kissed it. Before pulling back and slipping out of his younger lover. He stood up off the bed and went to get something to clean then both up. He came back with a cloth in hand and wiped Dele's abdomen and cleaned the cum dribbling from his ass. Before pulling the stockings off and chucking both items to the floor. He crawled up the bed and covered them both with the blanket before pressing a soft kiss to Dele's head. “you okay love?” he asked his voice back to being soft. Dele nodded “’m good" he mumbled snuggling into Eric’s chest, his eyes dropping as he felt Eric play with the nape of his neck. “love you Diet" he whispered. Eric smiled and pulled him closer “love you too Del" he replied as he felt himself and his lover drift off to sleep.


End file.
